elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nirnroot (Oblivion)/Archive 1
Merge known location withs Seeking Your Roots ?? Vhockey86 05:31, 27 March 2006 (CST) Seems to make sense to have it here... you could be seeking it out for reasons unrelated to the quest, and it makes sense to have the location of an item(s) on the item's page. --DarrenTorpey 09:01, 29 March 2006 (CST) Maybe sort it by cities and the regions around them?--Yap joinTs 04:56, 2 April 2006 (CDT) People, please bear in mind that the plural of Nirnroot is Nirnroot, and not Nirnroots. I will go about fixing this up in the various articles concerning Nirnroot soon. Daniel 16:24, 5 April 2006 (CDT) Nirnroot appear to never respawn, can anyone verify this? The very first one I got in Waterfront has never respawned nor have the next 3 I got from Shadeleaf Copse. If this is the case, collection 100 total to get the last potion should be quite a task. I think the 3rd potion is the first one actually worth a damn too. I'm curious what the final one is like.--Brilhasti 23:21, 5 April 2006 (CDT) :They do not respawn. They are a very unique item in the game. --DragonWR12LB 01:16, 7 July 2006 (CDT) Sorting Great job with the locations everyone and keep 'em coming! One thing I'd suggest is that we subdivide the "Locations" section into area, such as "In and around Bravil," or "Southern Cyrodiil," "Jerall Mountains," or "Along the Niben River" to make it easier to find all Nirnroot in an area. 12:06, 3 April 2006 (CDT) Added a few locations, but beside adding new locations... formulations have to be shortened and precised (one can be found, one can be found, one can be found), a picture has to be added, etc. Good N8. Probably tomorrow I'll do a bit of this :)--Yap joinTs 08:03, 4 April 2006 (CDT) Getting a complete list will take a while... according to the construction set, there are a total of 308 Nirnroots placed throughout the game. Chirikov 09:09, 4 April 2006 (CDT) I have a list that i got from gamefaqs or something that had lots of the nirnroots listed. i dont know where exactly i got it, but it had around 200 listed 152.163.101.14 14:30, 29 December 2006 (CST) :If we have missing locations, feel free to add it. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 17:35, 29 December 2006 (CST) redundant? i think that you should change the locations to read better than "one can be found, one can be found, two can be found". i think that if only one can be found at that spot, you should just take that part out. and instead have most of them read "just north of so and so". and the ones that you can find two or three at, say "three can be found at so and so" then it will be alot less work to read it. just a picky request :D - 152.163.101.14 14:29, 29 December 2006 (CST) :I think the "One can be found" phrase just makes it more consistent and, in my opinion, actually easier to read. If you want to register and make yourself a test page to give it a try, feel free. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 17:35, 29 December 2006 (CST) Having problems finding nirnroots on the map arrows. I can't even give him these plants.Should I just sell him the plants that he wants or what?--ShakenMike 09:18, 28 February 2007 (CST) :I think you have to give him 10 at a time in order for him to accept them, or whatever the quest entries say. Initially he wants 10, then 20, then 30, or something along those lines. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 18:23, 28 February 2007 (CST) Clustered Just an idea, because the page is very long - should we move the locations of the Nirnroot to another page entirely, and call it 'Nirnroot Locations (Oblivion)'? Missing There should be some mention of the Crimson Nirnroot variant in Skyrim. Mbutler532011 (talk) ::Crimson Nirnroot, in fact, was mentioned on the page. Although, the page needed to be renamed and split up, so I went ahead and did that. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 06:35, January 22, 2012 (UTC)